1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus (e.g. an image capture apparatus) that displays information relating to a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a digital camera that displays the remaining capacity of a battery unit, and the number of shots or releases (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-294723). In such a digital camera, the number of shots is usually displayed on a display unit of a camera body. The battery unit has a battery and a memory, and the memory stores the number of shots. The number of shots is written to the memory by a system control circuit of an image capture part in the digital camera. Both the system control circuit and the image capture part are provided in the camera body. FIG. 6 is a block diagram showing a relationship among one battery unit 1, a system control circuit 3, and an image capture part 7 in a camera body.
A battery accessory provided with a plurality of battery units so as to enhance the power is also known. FIG. 7 shows one example of this battery accessory. A battery accessory 2 has two battery units 1a and 1b, and two diodes 4a and 4b. The diodes 4a and 4b are provided, for example, so as to prevent the power supply from the battery unit 1a to the battery unit 1b. This battery accessory 2 can simultaneously supply the powers from the two battery units when the two battery units have identical voltages, but when two battery units have different voltages, the power is supplied only from the battery unit having a larger voltage.
Since the image capture part 7 and the battery unit 1 have a one-to-one relationship in the structure shown in FIG. 6, the system control circuit 3 can obtain the number of shots from the image capture part 7 and write the number of shots to the memory in the battery unit 1. On the other hand, since the image capture part 7 and the battery units 1a and 1b have a one-to-two relationship in the structure shown in FIG. 7, the system control circuit 3 cannot distribute the number of shots obtained from the image capture part 7 to the battery units 1a and 1b. 